kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Partials/Updates/2016 June 01st/Content
}|Content|01st June }} For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to this link. * End of Spring 2016 Event. * Rainy Season :* New seasonal lines including 100 voice lines used from the yesteryear. :* In addition to the kanmusus who had CGs last year, we have added new Seasonal CGs for the following: ::* Yuugumo-class Destroyer " " ::* Yuugumo-class Destroyer " " ::* Ayanami-class Destroyer " " ::* Shiratsuyu-class Destroyer " " ::* Seaplane Tender " " Quests }} Furniture Wallpaper= Wisteria Wallpaper.png|Wisteria Wallpaper Sweetfish Season Wall Paper.png|Sweetfish Season Wall Paper Satsuki's Wallpaper.png|Satsuki's Wallpaper Rainy-season wallpaper.png|Rainy-season wallpaper * Satsuki's Wallpaper * Sweetfish Season Wall Paper * Wisteria Wallpaper * Rainy-season wallpaper |-|Floor= Rainy Season Floor.png|Rainy Season Floor Wisteria_and_Water_Surface_Flooring.jpg|Wisteria and Water Surface Flooring Tile with Battleship motif.png|Tile with Battleship motif Fresh green floor.png|Fresh green floor ]] * Rainy Season Floor * Wisteria and Water Surface Flooring (comes with BGM. You can purchase this at a discount if you have furniture fairy). * Tile with Battleship motif * Fresh green floor |-|Desk= Satsuki's Desk.png|Satsuki's Desk Navy Land-based Air Squadron Desk.png|Navy Land-based Air Squadron Desk Admiral%27s_desk_with_hydrangea_bow.png|Admiral's desk with hydrangea bowl * Satsuki's Desk (comes with BGM) * Navy Land-based Air Squadron Desk * Admiral's desk with hydrangea bowl |-|Window= Satsuki's_Window.png|Satsuki's Window Window with hydrangeas.png|Window with hydrangeas Window with Teru teru bōzu dolls.png|Window with Teru teru bōzu dolls Rainy season window with green curtain.png|Rainy season window with green curtain * Satsuki's Window * Window with hydrangeas * Window with Teru teru bōzu dolls * Rainy season window with green curtain |-|Object= Wall Scroll of Repent.png|Wall Scroll of Repent * Wall Scroll of Repent |-|Chest= Sh%C5%8Dbu_serenity_traditional_chest.png|Shōbu serenity traditional chest Raincoat and umbrella hanger.png|Raincoat and umbrella hanger * Shōbu serenity traditional chest * Raincoat and umbrella hanger Equipment/Compensation Compensation for the stuff ups during Spring 2016 Event (※These are distributed early) Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 22A 180 Card.png|Equipment card Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 22A 180 Character.png|Character Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 22A 180 Equipment.png|Equipment Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 22A 180 Full.png|Complete image Army Fighter Wing's Command Desk.png|Army Fighter Wing's Command Desk Ajisai Wallpaper.png|Ajisai Wallpaper Ajisai Flooring.png|Ajisai Flooring * For those who cleared the initial operations and thus were able to engage in latter operations before the May 5th emergency maintenance, we are distributing the following item(s): :* Type 1 Land-based Attack Aircraft Model 22A * For those who have already engaged in the latter operations by dawn of May 4th before the bug issues were announced, we are distributing the following item(s): :* Army Fighter Wing's Command Desk * For all admirals we are distributing the following item(s): :* Ajisai Wallpaper :* Ajisai Flooring You can also receive the wall scroll of apology named "Wall Scroll of Repent" from the Furniture Shop Ship * is no longer available on the previously offered drop locations. * is still available. UI New Equipment UI 01.png|New button for choosing equipment. New Equipment UI 02.png|Equipment on other ships as indicated in blue button. Yellow button returns to stock equipment. Shows equipment currently equipped to which ship New Equipment UI 03.png|Confirmation on having specified equipment for the said ship below * We fixed the following issues: :* The resupply banner background for :* Fixed the way name showed up for certain port BGMs when entering the ranking screen. * When selecting re-fit and choosing equipments, you may now use the new "Equipped on other Kanmusu" button on the top right to search equipments equipped on other Kanmusus. By pressing the button "Stock equipment", you can revert back to the old list. * When in the "Equipped on other kanmusu" list, you can directly equip the equipments from the list to the specific kanmusu. * Reverting back to the "Stock Equipment" list, the list will work as it always has. Mechanics The accuracy fit for Kongou-class Battleships: * , * , * , and * has been buffed. Accuracy for 35.6 Twin and Triple Mounts have been further increased. ※Applies to all remodels (Kai as well as Kai Ni ) as well. Land Based Aerial Support * Locks enabled for Land-based aircrafts: You can now lock land-based aircrafts under the "..." list of the equipment list Category:Game Updates